Leon's Last Words
by herozero030
Summary: Set after RE4, Leon becomes Ashley's personal bodyguard. But Leon has a secret he kept from everyone. What is it? Will he and Ashley last? LeonXAshley


Leon's Last Words

A few months after Leon managed to accomplish his mission of rescuing Ashley, President Graham decided to appoint Leon as Ashley's personal bodyguard. Ashley was thrilled when she heard that her hot rescuer will now be her personal bodyguard. She had not seen him for a few months and finally she will be reunited with him once again.

The next day, Leon arrived at Ashley's place to start his new job as a bodyguard. He waited for her at her front door.

"Hi Leon! How're you?" Ashley said enthusiastically when she opened the door.

Before Leon could even answer her, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I miss you so much Leon." She added, tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

Leon was shocked at first, but then he smiled.

"I miss you too Ashley." He replied, wiping the tears off her beautiful soft face.

"Come on now, you have to go to school right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Ashley replied.

Leon then grabbed Ashley's hand and brought her to his brand new motorcycle which he bought recently.

"Wow, nice bike." Ashley commented.

Leon just smiled and they both got on the bike and headed for school.

I had strong feelings for him. He was so brave, so handsome, so smart, and so kind. I had never felt anything like this before but I knew he didn't feel that way towards me. I was just Ashley to him. Nothing more, nothing special. Just thinking of that makes my heart ache. Leon's voice made me come back to reality.

"Ash... Ashley. Hello." Leon exclaimed.

"We're here" he added.

"Oh, thanks Leon" Ashley replied and gave him a goodbye hug.

She then quickly went into her school.

She's so beautiful, but I'm not supposed to fall in love with her. She's the president's daughter, and I'm not supposed to fall in love with the president's daughter. But I can't help it, ever since I separated with her, my heart has never felt calm, until today. She's the cure to my loneliness. But I have a secret that I haven't told her yet. Should I tell her?

After school, Leon picked her up and Leon suggested that they go to the amusement park to have some fun. Ashley agreed on the spot.

Both of them enjoyed themselves tremendously. Leon has never felt this kind of happiness for a very long time and Ashley had never thought that she would spend such a great time with her crush.

After that, they went to the nearby park to catch some fresh air.

"Ashley, aren't the stars shining brightly tonight" Leon said.

"They sure are, Leon. They look like diamonds floating in the sky" she replied.

Ashley then looked into Leon's eyes. Her face going closer to his. Leon was surprised by her boldness but he followed suit.

Soon their lips met and that was their very first kiss.

A few weeks later, Ashley waited for Leon at her front door like she always does. She was so excited to see him and furthermore today was here birthday. She imagined what kind of present Leon would give her. She could hardly wait, but sadly Leon was no where to be found.

She waited for him for what seemed like hours and then she saw someone coming her way. She thought it was Leon but it was his friend.

"Are you Ashley?" the guy asked.

She nodded and the guy handed her a letter and a package.

"It's from Leon." The guy added.

Before she could ask him more questions, the guy left.

She put the package aside and opened the letter and read it.

_My dear Ashley,_

_By the time you read this, I've already gone to the other side. I apologize for not telling you about it but I knew it was for the best._

_This will be the first and the last time I'm going to write a letter this long and I hope you'd take time to read it._

_I'm also aware that you are probably crying right now. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to. The cancer cells in my blood had already spread beyond control when I found out about it. The past few months I spent time alone in my apartment, doing everything to make the leukemia go away, to make the pain go away. But it was too late._

_The other things that I left for you in the package are very special to me. I hope that you take care of them for I know that it is only you that deserve to keep them. My gun had been an extension of myself and I'm giving it to you so you'll never forget me._

_The white handkerchief you may use when you cry. I know I won't be around anymore to wipe your tears off. It may not be enough but it would do._

_I have burned compilations of music on a CD that I played and recorded so you can still listen to me play the guitar even when I leave. I'm sorry if most are melancholic but as they say, music is an expression of our innermost feelings._

_But that's not the reason why I wrote to you. I think this will be my last chance to tell you how I feel. _

_I'm sorry Ashley. I love you. I know it's too late but at least you heard it from me personally._

_How funny is it that we spent so much time together yet you were never really aware about how I truly feel. Since the very moment I saw, you, I knew there's something special. But at that time I was blind as I was on a mission. _

_I'm a coward, Ashley. I know I am. If there's one thing that I regret in this world, it would be that I did not admit my true feelings for the one I love._

_I'm such a fool. A coward and a fool. They say that's not such a nice combination._

_Do you remember when we were at the beach that night? I was really thankful you came and stayed with me. I was shattered beyond my mind I had thoughts of ending my life, of drowning myself. But no, like an angel you came and salvaged me from my madness. It made me realize that there's still hope. That somebody still cares._

_You let me rest my head on your shoulders and cry. For the first time, someone saw me in such a condition. A state of absolute helplessness, like that of a child trapped in a pit._

_And when I asked why it wasn't just you that I loved, I meant it. I really did. But not anymore. Because I fell for you, I did love you. I really did. I still do._

_The tears will just dwell up in my eyes. At first I tried to stop them but I always failed, I always do. Why am I such a failure? I failed to confess to you my love; I failed to make this sickness go away._

_Ashley, all these times I've remained a mere wallflower. I guess even in my death I'd continue to be one. The quiet one who didn't speak much. The detached, unaffectionate one who ignored even the girls who came up to him. They can call me anything they want except that I was selfish. You know I wasn't._

_I know I promised that I would be with you no matter what and I vow to keep it. When you feel like no one cares and you want to curse the world, just look up to the stars and talk to me. I would be listening. Or you may just close your eyes and feel me in the air. I would always be there. After you've finished this, you may open the package because that's where all my precious things are._

_I do not hate the world. Anger is not what I feel. I blame no one for what happened to me so you must not too Ashley, death is not the end. We'd see each other again. You are a brave girl, be strong. And though I would not depart delighted, I feel peace in my heart. I would finally be free. To see you joyful would surely bring me gladness. Take care always of yourself._

_I love you._

_Leon _

Ashley was clearly stunned and overwhelmed by what she had read. For a while, she was slack-jawed gazing at the letter. She was not aware that Leon loved her that much.

"Thanks for everything Leon." Ashley said to herself, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I'll always cherish our moments together & I'll always love you." She added.

The End


End file.
